


Toucha Toucha Touch Me

by AnonEhouse



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is a toucher. And the Hulk is so big and beautiful and such a marvel of science that Tony can't resist him. Not that he really tries.</p><p>Written for an Avengerkink prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toucha Toucha Touch Me

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

Tony was always a toucher. He just liked getting his hands on things, on people, on people-things. And for the most part, things, people, and people-things (Dummy is a people-thing, there's no way he's not) seemed pretty ok with it, if not always enthusiastic. So when the Avengers formed up and started hanging out in his Tower, it was only natural that he touched his teammates. Sometimes Cap scowled at him, and Natasha growled a little, but by and large he got to pat even them on the arm or shoulder without serious threats to his anatomy. He had Pepper, awesome, wonderful Pepper, to touch, too, so he really should have felt his skin-hunger was well-fed. BUT...

But the Hulk. Oh, touching the Hulk was like putting his hands on pure awesome science. The Hulk was like dangling a catnip mouse in front of a cat; Tony just couldn't help himself. Whenever there was an overlap between Tony being out of the suit, and Bruce being Hulked he just had to let his hands brush up against all that amazing green skin. After the bashing and smashing was done, Tony always got the job of following the Hulk around with a change of clothes and chatting with him until Bruce came back. Thor could keep up with the Hulk, but he didn't exactly exert a calming influence. Tony had heard that elephants never forget a favor or an injury, and he supposed that applied to Hulks as well. 

After they finished taking out the latest megalomaniac, Tony sent the armor home without him. It was a nice day, and he wanted to feel what breeze made it through the concrete canyons. And also get a touch or two of Hulk.

"Hey big guy." Tony reached up to rub the Hulk's wrist. "Want a snack? I see a hot dog cart up ahead." The vendors in New York were getting brave- either that, or they were tired of leaving their carts in Hulk's path and returning to find splinters and an IOU with Tony's signature. The woman standing by her portable cooker looked nervous, but she was standing her ground.

The Hulk stopped, grunted and looked down at Tony's hand where it rested on his wrist. A line of confusion formed on his forehead. Tony patted him. "I know how you like them. Extra long, extra mustard, extra sauerkraut, extra everything except relish. Be right back." 

When Tony returned with a bag full of New York's... well, maybe not _finest_ , but fresh, hot and containing enough calories and cholesterol to satisfy even the most rebellious non-dieter. "Here we go, why don't you sit and enjoy your meal?" 

The Hulk plopped down on a meter reader's cart which crumpled with a sad, pathetic _pop_. Tony tore off a piece of the bag to scribble an IOU and tuck it under the remaining windshield wiper before he started doling out the dogs, half a dozen at a time. "You sure have a healthy appetite." Standing next to the Hulk he could reach his shoulder. "Hold still, there's a splinter..." He tugged the piece of steel out quickly. The Hulk growled, but barely twitched as the skin sealed back up, knitting together in seconds. "That's better, isn't it?"

The Hulk turned his head to look at Tony. "BETTER?" he said around a mouthful of dog.

"You know. It feels better?" Tony stretched on tip-toe to rub at a cord of tense muscle where the Hulk's neck met his shoulder. "Like this feels better? That feels good, doesn't it?"

"FEELS GOOD?" The Hulk stopped eating. He looked confused again. Confused was ok, but not if it led to frustration. Frustration meant more IOUS and frankly, Tony was developing writer's cramp.

"You know, the opposite of pain? Huh. You don't know." Tony patted the Hulk again. "You only know pain and less pain. That's sad, my friend."

"FRIEND?" 

"Yes, you're my friend." Tony couldn't stand the big green puppydog eyes. He climbed onto the cart and reached as far around the Hulk's chest as he could. Up close the Hulk smelled like a big hot animal. Maybe a lion. He leaned his cheek against the Hulk, listening to the slow pounding of that immense heart, and hugged him. "Feels good?"

"HUH. FEELS GOOD."

Tony leaned back and saw a smile spread across the Hulk's face. Except for the mustard clinging to his teeth, it was a beautiful sight. "Yeah. You've got it."

"HULK LIKE FEEL GOOD. DO MORE." 

"Well, you're eating..." Tony stopped as the Hulk grabbed the bag, upended the contents into his mouth, chewed twice and swallowed. "I guess you're done."

"FEEL MORE GOOD!"

"All right, all right." Tony considered the matter. The logistics... "Ok, here's what we do, lie down on your belly on the sidewalk." He hopped down from the cart just in time. When the Hulk stood up, the cart gave one last sad beeeep and crumpled further.

"HULK LYING DOWN. WHEN FEEL GOOD?"

"Right now." Tony took off his sneakers and climbed onto the Hulk's back. "Ashiatsu massage! Pepper does this for me. It's awesome." Tony walked carefully along the Hulk's spine, feeling the tense muscle move under his feet, even a few bones shifting with crackling noises, accompanied by definite sounds of pleasure rumbling up through the Hulk's chest.

"GOOD TONY, GOOD, MORE!"

 _"Oh, god,"_ came Captain America's voice in Tony's ear. _"Tell me that you're not doing what I think you are."_

"If you think you're hearing me make the Hulk very happy, you've got it," Tony said cheerfully, and continued the massage.

"OOOOOOOOOOH, SO GOOOD, TONY."

Tony giggled to himself as the comlink shut down with a loud click.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt here](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/11264.html?thread=26328064#t26328064)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hulk is, for obvious reasons, accustomed to violence. Bullets, beatings, you name it. He can survive it easily, but it's all pain. 
> 
> When Tony starts regularly offering good touches - a neckrub, a scratch behind the ear, a cuddle, whatever - Hulk is confused and vaguely threatened because WHAT IS STRANGE HAPPY SENSATION. It's a complete revelation that other people's touches can actually feel good. Tony's kind of proud of himself, but also a little sad, when he sees this realization wash over Hulk for the first time.
> 
> Bonus: Once the breakthrough has occurred, Hulk is totally loud and uninhibited about announcing a desire for cuddles. Bruce refuses to acknowledge any part of this (but he does feel it on some level).


End file.
